LloydxSheena: Love on Ossa Trail
by Aristaeus
Summary: Quick story I decided to write.  It's a little romantic scene between Lloyd and Sheena on Ossa Trail where they first met.  Takes place after the game.


LloydxSheena

Love on Ossa Trail

Disclaimer: This is a purely fan written fic. I down not own or endorse these characters. The characters property of Namco.

Author's note: This is my first ToS / Sheelloyd Fic. There may be some inaccuracies, so forgive me. It's also been a while since I've beat the game; I recently purchased it again and am going through it once more. I may have misspelt some parts of the game, like the tree. If I have, I'll go back and make it more accurate when I rebeat the game. Anyways, this was a quick little story I figured I'd do. Expect more! This couple rocks 3

--Start

Lloyd let out a sigh, falling back onto the grass. He stared up at the stars above him, reminiscing about the past. It was hard to believe that just a couple months ago he saved two worlds with his friends, and ressurected the great Karlahn tree. Life since then had seemed pretty bland. He occassionally found a few Desians who were still terrorizing civilians, but they met a quick end by his blade. With a clenched fist his thrust his arm into the sky, the blue exsphere glinting in the moonlight, "It's just a matter of time, mom.. I'll destroy every last Desian out there."

"Still on the hunt for the Desians, huh..?" a female voice spoke from behind Lloyd. The figure of Sheena standing underneath a tree. "Hey.."

"Sheena.." Lloyd sat up, staring back at her with a look of shock.

Both of them starred at each other for a few minutes, a slight breeze blowing Sheena's hair across her face. "You just going to stare, or what?" Sheena finally spoke.

"W-what, oh..! Uh.." Lloyd stumbled, standing up quickly. With an embarrased blush, he ran his hand through his hair, "I, uh.. it's great to see you, Sheena.." He muttered, looking down at the ground. Great wasn't the right word to describe how happy Lloyd was to see her. While he missed everyone from the journey, he missed her the most. During their journey to regenerate the world, even when she attempted to kill the group at first, Lloyd felt something special with her. Their trip together just made him realize it even more. He just never mentioned how he felt.

Sheena walked over to Lloyd, embracing him in a hug; much to Lloyd's shock, his face beat red. She lets go of Lloyd, sitting down on the spot Lloyd was just sitting. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Lloyd.."

Sitting down next to her, Lloyd stares back up at the sky. This was a much unexpected turn of events. He had hoped, deep down, that he'd meet up with her again during his journey to rid the world of the Desians, but now that she was actually here he had no idea what to do. "Sheena, I.." stumbling with his words, he yet again runs his hand through his hair, "I'm really glad to see you!" he exclaims, rather loudly as a matter of fact.

Giggling softly, Sheena falls back onto the grass, "You all ready said that, dummy.." Sheena stares over at Lloyd. She had actually been looking for him the whole time after the group saved the world. She found it kind of ironic she found him here, on Ossa trail; the first place they met. After the group went their seperate ways, she realized she missed Lloyd terribly. She had begun to like him during their trip together. He was always nice to her, and complimented her; they were very much alike, to be honest. She also couldn't get his words from Luin out of her head, either "You're actually kind of cute.." as she reminisced she began to blush.

Noticing the blush on Sheena's face, Lloyd gave her a skeptical look, "Sheena, are you okay?! Your face is flushed! You're not sick, are you?" Sitting up quickly, Lloyd moves quickly over to Sheena's side. He places a hand on her forehead, feeling for a temperate. "You don't feel hot, you actually feel a little cool.."

"Uh, Lloyd, you're wearing gloves.. and I'm fine." Sheena laughs.

"Oh, right!" Lloyd rubs his head, blushing in embarassment.

"The truth is, I came here hoping that I'd get to see you again.." Sheena turns her head, looking at the ground as she admits herself to Lloyd. A light blush still on her cheeks. "After the journey was over, I couldn't head back to Mizuho. I just felt lonely, you know? It wasn't the same.. without you.."

Lloyd begins to blush after hearing Sheena say this. He didn't know what to say. He was in shock. He had no idea she felt this way about him. It was great! "Sheena.." Lloyd places his hand ontop of her own, "I was hoping to get to see you on my journey, as well. I feel the same way. Ever since I met you and we began to journey, I felt something special.."

Now Sheena was the one in shock. She stared at Lloyd, water forming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't expect Lloyd to return her feelings for her; she always thought he liked Colette. "Lloyd, I.."

"Ssh.." Lloyd moves a finger up to Sheena's mouth, cutting her off. With a gentle smile, he runs a hand gently through her hair. He stares into her eyes, glistening even more in the moon due to being slightly tear-filled. His other hand moves to her waste, pulling her gently into him. "Just be happy we found each other again.." with a sincere smile, he moves his head towards hers; pushing his lips gently against her own.

At first Sheena's eyes widen in suprise as she feels Lloyd pull her in and kiss her, but then she returns the kiss. Her eyes close as she lets her body relax, falling into Lloyd's arms.

Pulling away from her lips, Lloyd smiles. Sheena opens her eyes once she feels Lloyd's lips leave her own. A cherry red blush on her cheeks. The two lay down on the soft grass of Ossa trail, Sheena curled up against Lloyd's body; resting her head on his chest. Both of them stare up into the sky. Love blossoms on ossa trail.

--End 


End file.
